1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of is the well-known with digital audio encoding is the well-known Compact Disc system. Progress in storage technology and audio encoding technology allows increasing amount of audio information on a unitary medium such as conforming to the standard CD dimensions. A particular feature is variable-rate encoding, which requires an easy accessible indicator organization for subsequent read-accessing of the string of Audio Units.
The above citations are hereby incorporated herein in whole by reference, those skilled in the art are directed to the following references:
2. List of Related Documents
(D1) Research Disclosure number 36411. August 1994, page 412-413
(D2) PCT/IB97/01156 (PHN 16.452) 1 bit ADC and lossless compression of audio
(D3) PCT/IB97/01303 (PHN 16.405) Audio compressor
(D4) EP-A 402,973 (PHN 13.241) Audio compression
(D5) xe2x80x98A digital decimating filter for analog-to-digital conversion of hi-fi audio signalsxe2x80x99, by J. J. van der Kam in Philips Techn. Rev. 42, no. 6/7, April 1986, pp. 230-8
(D6) xe2x80x98A higher order topology for interpolative modulators for oversampling A/D convertersxe2x80x99, by Kirk C. H. Chao et al in IEEE Trans. on Circuits and Systems, Vol 37, no. 3, March 1990, pp. 309-18.
It is an object of the present invention to allow a reader device to straightforwardly recover all information pertaining to an Audio Unit that may have been dispersed over various storage blocks or sectors.
The invention also relates to a unitary storage medium produced by practising such method, and to a reader device for reading a unitary storage medium so produced.